


Lancer becomes a vampire and does stuff

by crabbycreeper



Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [6]
Category: Deltarune
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Homestuck References, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Vampires, happy birthday Toby Fox I made this, you might lose your sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: This is my story for getting back into writing crack fics, which I haven’t done in months. Because of this fact, it won’t be as entertaining or funny or even as absurd as my other ones. Just a warning.
Relationships: Lancer (Deltarune)/Ralsei (Deltarune), Lancer (Deltarune)/Spade King
Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971610
Kudos: 1





	Lancer becomes a vampire and does stuff

Lancer gasped when a married lesbian troll vampire lady who’s like 20 put her lips on his child neck. “Ah yes this is actually really hot-“ lancer started then the lady bit down and sucked him of blood. He could see her stealing ralseis Mercedes Benz and was happy because he peed in the seat earlier. Then he died and woke up before finding out he had fangs or something “yay but I’m hungry” so he walked over to the throne room and his dad was picking his nose and was like “child wtf is wrong with u” then lancer bit his father on the neck. His father moaned and then he died and lancer ran away. He saw Ralsei and was like “what a yummy furry e-boy” and Ralsei was like “omg that was the look I was going for sexy” then they made out, lancers moist blue tongue being shoved down ralseis clenching, no throbbing throat as Ralsei reciprocated. By the end Lancer had like eaten Ralsei in a literal sense and then he cries. The end

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to get back in the habit of writing these garbage stories but I haven’t really been in the mood for some reason. (Yeah, to write a truly bizarre one you have to have a mindset that I for some reason haven’t been getting a lot) so you probably notice the more lack of quality then my other works with more quality but still of terrible quality.


End file.
